


Where The Emeralds Shines

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, COVID-19, Childr crying, Coronavirus, Doctor Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluffy, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Husbands in love, Loneliness, M/M, Molly Weasley is a Good Mother, Oxford College, Parent Harry Potter, Professor Draco Malfoy, Psychiatrist Draco Malfoy, Worried husband, children crying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: I sigh thinking of Draco. I haven't seen Draco in thirty-three days. And the truth is, I feel like I miss him as much as my children. My night sweater gets wet, as Scorpius's body trembles in my arms and I immediately sit him on the kitchen counter, turning off the stove with just a wave of my hand."Daddy abandoned us?" James asks me, his gray eyes filling with tears. "He doesn't love us anymore and that's why he abandoned us?"orWhen your children can't understand that the world needs heroes on a daily basis, heroes who wear robes and a stethoscopes. Especially when a lethal virus threatens to kill all those who are contaminated with it slowly and painfully. It does not matter if they are children, youth or adults; with money, poor or middle class.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Colliding Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Where The Emeralds Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own personal experience with CoVid-19 and how hart it is to be away from the people you love the most. It is hard not seeing them because they are working hard to save other people lives and you are always worrying about if they are going to come home soon, or if they will catch the virus and die one day. So, if you are reading this and are in the same situation, I send you a hug, a really big hug. 
> 
> This little piece is dedicated to my sibblings, my sister and borther, who are both doctors and are working extra time to keep people alive. To my aunt and to my best friend, for they both are working over time in different labs around the world to keep this virus under control.

"Papa," I turn around when I hear Scorpius call me and immediately a smile appears on my lips. I see him rub his eyes, trying to get rid of sleep with that simple movement of his chubby little hands.

"Good morning, Scorp," I say fondly, fixing my eyes on his almost white hair, similar to Draco's. "Did you sleep well?" I ask him, as I walk over to him and lift him into my arms. "What did you dream of?" 

Scorpius puts his tiny arms around my neck and murmurs into my ear: "I dreamed that Daddy was coming home," he says in the most serious tone I've ever heard him. "When is Daddy coming back?"

I sigh thinking of Draco. I haven't seen Draco in thirty-three days. And the truth is, I feel like I miss him as much as my children. My night sweater gets wet, as Scorpius's body trembles in my arms and I immediately sit him on the kitchen counter, turning off the stove with just a wave of my hand.

"Hey, Scorp," I try to push him away from my chest to look at him, but Scorpius is holding on to my shirt like his life deppends on it. And against the sadness in my chest, I start stroking his small back, trying to calm my youngest son. "Hey, love, what's going on?" I ask him, placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

"I miss Daddy," he says between sobs and my heart breaks into many pieces. "I love Daddy. I miss his stories at night and that he takes me a few days to the school where he works,” I hear him sob louder and feel completely useless. "I miss his shapeless cookies and his hugs at night." I hug Scorpius feeling completely useless. "I miss my Daddy." And it is a sound so full of agony, that my eyes fill with tears, but I swallow hard and blinked the tears away.

I hug my son and let him cry, letting him know that I'm here for him.

"Everything will be fine, love." I whisper, trying to make Scorpius feel better. "Daddy's going..." I try to tell Scorpius, and something hit my leg a bit hard. My gaze falls on my oldest son and my eyes are fixed on James's gray orbs, so similar to Draco's and at the same time, so different.

Draco's eyes always hide pain, as if life had irremediably hurt him. And yet, his eyes always shine and soften every time they land on our children or on the gold band on his ring finger.

"Daddy abandoned us?" James asks me, his gray eyes filling with tears. "He doesn't love us anymore and that's why he abandoned us?"

Scorpius let go of me and I lift James into my arms, as I watch him try to control his tears and facial features. Trying to control the Malfoy mask, which attempts to escape from his grasp and expose all his emotions. Carefully, I sit James next to Scorpius and look them both in the eye.

"Do you miss Daddy?" I ask them, trying to calm my own emotions.

They both nod and I see the pain in their chubby little faces. I sigh and debated what to do, what to tell my children because the truth is that Draco maybe... 

No, Harry, you have to have faith in the person who swear to love you until is last breath, I punish myself for my own lack of faith in this moments.

"I also miss Daddy, a lot," I tell them both, trying to let them know that I understand them and share their pain. "But, Daddy has to do a few things first, before coming home."

James crosses his arms and his gray eyes flash.

Damn. I know that Malfoy signature.

"Why can't he do those things from here?" he tells me in a demanding and angry tone.

Yes, James has too much character for a three and a half year old boy.

"Because Daddy ..." I try to explain, however, I can't.

"Harry!" I hear Hermione's voice.

"James!" Ron's voice. "Scorp!"

And suddenly my kitchen is full of all the members of the Weasley family. From where I am I can see the room completely. That's how Draco designed the kitchen. I need to see that our children are fine, even though I am in the kitchen and they are in the living room, using that muggle contramption in which the portraits speak, Draco's voice echoes in my head.

"Scorp, James!" Teddy's voice is heard throughout the house. "I brought Chocolate Frogs!"

What is Teddy doing at home in a Hogwarts school month?

Scorp and James look at each other.

"It's Teddy," Scorpius whispers, the little bit of joy returning to his green eyes makes me feel better. "Papa, it's Teddy. Come on, James, it's Teddy.” And immediately, my arms fill with my two children, eager to be on the floor and run towards their favorite brother.

I see them running towards the living room and I join with a slow step. The twins still have their pajamas on, but that doesn't stop them from running towards the pink-haired twelve years old in the room. Bubble-gum pink hair starting to fade into a yet black one.

"Hey, but it's my little monsters," he says, as he kneel on the fllor and immediately starts tickling them.

They giggles fill the house and a weight is lift from my heart.

"Harry," Hermione intercepts me and I stare at the door. "How are you?" He asks me and I feel that this is only a courtesy. 

"Harry," Teddy's voice makes me take my eyes off the door. "Can we go out and play in the yard and then come in to have breakfast?" he asks me, his eyes looking towards a photograph from some years ago.

"Okay," I say, and before they can start running. "James," and the two twins stop dead in their tracks and I can only hear a little one, yes, Dad? “You are the older of the two, I hope you take care of your brother. Scorpius, you are the youngest, therefore I hope you to obey your both brothers. And of the two I hope that they do not fight in the patio.” They both nod silently. "Teddy you know what I spect from you." 

"Com'on," he tells me with a smile playing on his lips. "I have been with them since they were born," he send me a look. "I am not gonna let anything happen to my little brothers. Draco taugh me better," and he blew a raspberry to me. 

It makes me laught, while my heart is longing for Draco. 

And after a few seconds the screaming starts again. This time, Victoire joining the same screams, along with Freddy, the son of George and Angelina; Lykos, the son of Ginny and Blaise Zabini; and Rose, the daughter of Hermione and Ron.

Molly comes up to me and hugs me so tight I feel like my ribs are going to break.

"Harry, how are you?" she asks me and I feel the tears come back.

Draco is always the first to hug me in the morning, because we always wake up together, usually Draco using me as his personal pillow. And I miss him. I miss him warmth and his kisses, I miss my husband's love. So, I swallow all of that feelings, because this people are my family too and they don't deserve my sadness. 

"I'm fine Molly, thanks for asking," I say fondly.

"Don't lie, Harry," George say in a sing-song voice. "I know that look. You miss Draco.”

My shoulders drop and I feel bad, but Molly hugs me like I'm his own child. And I feel that everything is going to be fine at the end, that Draco is going to return home very soon and I will no longer feel half full or alone. Painfully alone.

"Sorry, Molly," I say, as I try to wipe a tear from my cheeks.

"Don't be silly, Harry," she tells me, as she looks at me and wipes away the tears with her own thumbs. "I don't know what you must be feeling. I don't think any of us knows, but we are your family and we are here to support you.”

I nod and my eyes fly to a magical photo, where Draco is sitting in the library of our little house, practically a ball in one of the armchairs. His gray eyes shine and a smile full of affection is painted on his lips.

"He's going to be fine, Harry," Hermione says fondly, looking at the same photograph as me. "He is competent. It's going to be OK."

I try to believe him.

"I have yet to tell the twins, because their Daddy is not home," I sigh and drop into the nearest armchair.

"Repeat again why Malfoy is not here," says Ron, his mouth full of shapeless cookies.

"Are you serious, Ron?" Hermione scolds him. "Unlike us, Draco does not work in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world. Specifically as a doctor, a psychiatrist. That is why he's not here.” Hermione says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, Malfoy is a teacher," Ron tells him again.

"Yes, but he is a teacher because of all the knowledge he has about the behavior of human beings, especially those who have a mental illness ..."

I silence Hermione's voice in my head and look out the window. The twins are happy playing with their older brother and their Weasleys cousins. And that somehow makes that moment, with my three happy children, makes loneliness more bearable.

I love you Draco, I think about him and I feel our bond fill with something sweet and I feel Draco inside my head, he gives me a small smile full of love and then, he disappears, leaving our bond full of love.

I hadn't have enought time this week to reach to our bond and whenever I tried Draco was sleeping, I can feel it, and that made me feel bad. What if he was sleeping because he was sick, too? What if something happened to him? What if he is so much exhausted that he is ill? But, today, feeling him at the other end of the bond, I feel like if I can breath a bit better. 

"Harry, Harry," Hermione calls me, and when I open my eyes, I see that every single plant that Draco insists on having inside the house begins to bloom. Lilies, daffodils, jasmines and poppies. "Harry, are you okay?" she asks me, her eyes riveted on me.

I nod, and stand up.

"Any order for breakfast?" I ask them, as I stand up and look for the last time at my husband's photograph. "I love you." I say to the portrait and I turn around, to start preparing breakfast for a crowd.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Once everyone is seated at the table, magically elongated. Plates filled with pancakes, fried eggs, fried bacon, french fries, and melted cheese begin to fill the table. Two teapots float behind Angelina Johnson-Weasley and fall beautifully on the table. I smile when I see my family sitting at the table, and the sadness returns, but I push it aside. My children are sitting here, with their grandparents, their uncles and their cousins. And they have all made an effort to be here today.

I am grateful for it. I am grateful to have them. 

"I hope everyone enjoy," I tell them, as I look at the twins with serious looks. "No food war." They look at me a little discouraged. "Until the adults have risen of the table." And Teddy is the first to let out a cry of joy.

Teddy, who should be at Hogwarts, and yet, is at home with his family.

"I love you, Dad," Scorpius tells me with an innocent smile on his face.

"I love you t..." James begins, but his words die in his mouth and his gray eyes grow as big as saucers. His gray orbs shining with something I cannot pin-point. 

"I love you too, Harry," I hear the whisper near my ear and soft hands curl around my neck. "With all my heart."

I don't give credence and only manage to put my hands around my husband's pale hands. And although, I can touch them, I still can't believe it. A soft kiss falls on my cheek and I turn my head to where I can hear my husband's voice.

"Draco," I whisper, cradling his cheek in my hands. I feel him walk away and I get up, placing my hands on either side of his cheek. His eyes look tired and he looks paler than normal and still, I find him the most beautiful man in the whole world.

"Daddy," I hear my kids scream and Draco immediately turns and takes Scorpius in his arms. "You come back!" Scorpius voice is full of amazement. 

James raises his hands, and I lift him up, settling him on my hip.

"Why did you abandon us?" James asks in a serious voice and I can't believe what my own son is asking my husband. "I want you to know," and he says it in a very serious tone. "That Dad suffered a lot for your absence and Scorpius too. They both cried, very much. I want to tell you."

Draco's eyes roll with love.

"And you? You did not miss me?" he asks fondly, leaving a kiss on James's head, while Scorpius drops his face on Draco's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Sure," James replies seriously. "Dad doesn't know how to take care of plants. They all die under his care.”

"Hey," I say, feigning anger. "It was supposed to be a secret between Father and Son."

James looks at me seriously.

"He is also my dad." He says to me in a very matter of fact tone.

I look at Draco and his eyes continue to glow with love.

"I missed all four of you," Draco says, leaving kisses on our children's heads and blowing one to Teddy.

"I love you, too, dear daddy," Teddy tell him and he blew a raspberry to Draco. 

"I wan't a kissie too," James demands. 

And when James leans down to kiss Draco on the cheek, I rearrange him on my hip, pulling him out of the way, and kissing Draco. God, I have missed my husband's kisses as I have never missed in life. When I let go of the kiss, he let a wet one on James' cheek. 

"That's gross, Daddy," he say, trying to hid a grin. 

When Draco walks away, I can see his rosy cheeks and his eyes full of love. And then, he saw my groin and his eyes get darker. Latter, he's lips tell me in silent. 

Draco puts Scorpius on the floor, and I also let James go.

"Is there food for me too?" he asks hopefully.

"Always," I wave my hand and the table lengthens. I conjure a chair and Draco takes a seat next to me.

Draco looks at everyone at the table. His eyes sparkling with something akin to affection, an affection so great that it is reflected in his smile.

"Thanks for taking care of Harry and the kids," he says to everyone at the table.

"It's a pleasure, Draco," Molly says, as she serves him a plate full of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Don't they feed you in that muggle hospital?" she asked seeing the same thing as me. 

"Yes, we eat whenever we find a few minutes to choke down some food," he tells, trying to end the phrase soon. 

"You still haven't told me why you weren't here," James says seriously.

"Daddy was saving lives, James," I reply in a serious tone. 

"Why?" he questions.

"Because sometimes there are very lethal diseases in the world, darling," Draco replies. “They are transmitted very easily and faster. And sick people need all the help we can give them. All the doctors they can put their hands in.”

"Wait ..." says Hermione. "Were you treating Covid-19 patients?" her eyes are shining with hungry of knowledge.

Draco nods.

"And how many lives did you save, Daddy? " Scorpius asks him.

"Not as many as I would have liked, sweetie," he says sadly. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it careful not to hurt him. "But, as many as I could."

"Well, I think I have the best uncle-dad in the world," Teddy announces, taking a bite out of his breakfast. “And to me, you are a hero. Almost as much as Harry."

Draco lowers his head, and I can still see a blush on his cheeks.

"To Uncle Draco, who is now similar to Batman," Rose says, raising her cup of tea.

"For Uncle Draco," I hear everyone say at the table. I raise my cup to and Draco follow with gracefully. 

When they table calm down a bit, I lean until my mouth is close to his ear.

"I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy," I whisper, careful that no one else hears. "As I have never loved in my life."

He peck me in the lips and I feel whole again.


End file.
